The present invention comprises a new Argyranthemum, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Argyminyel’.
‘Argyminyel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow inflorescence color, medium green foliage, short peduncles, mounded and compact plant habit with good branching.
‘Argyminyel’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. ‘Argyminyel’ was derived from an open pollinated cross within the gene pool labeled ‘C211-1’, after several backcrosses were made. ‘Argyminyel’ has brighter yellow inflorescence color, better branching, smaller inflorescence diameter, is more floriferous and has an earlier flower season. The seed was collected in bulk and then sown in February 2006.
‘Argyminyel’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Argyminyel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.